doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Exil des Doctors
Der Doctor verbringt mehrfach lange Zeiträume an bestimmten Orten, die man jeweils als Exil bezeichnen kann. Der Dritte Doctor thumb|250px|Ankunft auf der Erde und Beginn des Exils In der Episode The War Games wird der Zweite Doctor vom Hohen Rat von Gallifrey zu einer Regeneration und zu einem Exil auf der Erde verurteilt. Er landet als Dritter Doctor mit einer nicht länger funktionstüchtigen TARDIS im Jahr 1972 (Spearhead from Space). Abenteuer während des Exils Der Doctor erklärt sich bereit, als wissenschaftlicher Berater für UNIT zu arbeiten und kommt so immer wieder während seines Exils mit außerirdischen Lebensformen in Kontakt und erhält mehrfach die Chance, die Erde zu retten. Sein "Vorgesetzter" ist dabei Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Im ersten Jahr seiner UNIT-Mitarbeit wird ihm die Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Elizabeth Shaw zur Seite gestellt. Während dieser Zeit versucht er, die TARDIS zu reparieren, doch die Time Lords haben das entsprechende Wissen aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Als Liz Shaw UNIT verlässt, wird Josephine Grant die neue Assistentin des Doctors. Zu dieser Zeit gelangt ein zweiter, dem Doctor sehr wohl bekannter Time Lord auf die Erde: der Master. Immer wieder kommt es aufgrund des Machtstrebens des Masters zu Konfrontationen zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Freunden. Dennoch ist es der Master, der in der Episode The Claws of Axos die TARDIS wieder flugfähig bekommt. Zwar kehrt sie vorerst immer wieder zur Erde zurück, doch dem Doctor gelingt es in der folgenden Zeit, immer wieder - von den Time Lords unbemerkt - durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen. In der Episode Colony in Space erlauben die Time Lords dem Doctor die zwischenzeitliche Benutzung der TARDIS, damit er den Machenschaften des Masters auf dem Planeten Uxarieus ein Ende bereitet. In der Episode The Three Doctors wird das Exil des Doctors endgültig für beendet erklärt. Der Achte Doctor Der Achte Doctor erlebt zwei lange Phasen seines Lebens im Exil: Nachdem der Konflikt zwischen den Time Lords und der Faction Paradox beendet werden konnte, hat er seine Erinnerung verloren und wird von seinen Begleitern auf die Erde des 19. Jahrhunderts gebracht (The Ancestor Cell), wo er 100 Jahre verbringt, in denen er sich immer wieder nur kurzzeitig an sein früheres Leben erinnern kann (The Burning ff.) Später in seinem Leben verschlägt es den Achten Doctor während seiner Abenteuer mit Lucie Miller auf den Planeten Orbis, der Heimatwelt der Keltans. Hier verbringt er 600 Jahre. Während dieser Zeit beginnt er sein Gedächtnis zu verlieren, wird aber schließlich von Lucie und dem Headhunter mit der TARDIS abgeholt (Orbis). Der Zehnte Doctor Auf der Erde als John Smith thumb|250px|Ein Leben als Mensch Um der Familie des Blutes zu entkommen, entscheidet sich der Zehnte Doctor, nachdem er sämtliche anderen Optionen durchgegangen ist, den Chamäleon-Bogen zu nutzen und sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Als John Smith, welcher außer wirren Träumen keinerlei Erinnerung an sein eigentliches Leben hat, arbeitet er wochenlang als Lehrer an einer Militärschule im Jahr 1913. Seine Begleiterin Martha Jones muss sich während dieser Zeit als seine Bedienstete tarnen. Sein Versteck wird jedoch bald von der Familie entdeckt, die ihn zwar noch nicht enttarnen konnten, ihm aber auf den Fersen sind. Als er schließlich enttarnt wird, kommt es zu einen Kampf zwischen den Kadetten der Schule, größtenteils minderjährige Jungen, und den Vogelscheuchen des "Sohnes". John Smith, der das alles wegen seines nicht vorhandenen Gedächtnis nicht versteht, flüchtet daraufhin und wird schließlich von Martha und Joan Redfern dazu überredet seine menschliche Identität aufzugeben und wieder zu dem Time Lord namens "Doctor" zu werden. Diesen Schritt macht er nur äußerst ungern, tut es aber am Ende und kann schließlich auch die Familie des Blutes besiegen und in seinem stillen Zorn bestrafen. (The Family of Blood) Der Elfte Doctor Anders als beim Dritten Doctor, welcher zum Exil verurteilt wurde; oder beim Zehnten Doctor, der sich und die anderen nur schützen konnte, indem er sich für eine Zeit lang in einen Menschen verwandelte, erlegte sich der Elfte Doctor in zwei Fällen selbst das Exil auf. Das erste Mal um zu trauern und sich vom Geschehen komplett zurückzuziehen und das zweite Mal um die Time Lords und die Einwohner einer ganzen Stadt zu schützen. Auf der Erde des 19. Jahrhunderts Nach dem Verlust von Amy Pond und Rory Williams an die Weinenden Engel zieht sich der Elfte Doctor ins 19. Jahrhundert, ins victorianische London zurück und will nichts mehr mit den Menschen und ihren Problemen zu tun haben. Während dieses selbstauferlegten, monatelangen, Exils, baut der Doctor seine TARDIS um und wechselt seinen Kleidungsstil; wohl um die Erinnerungen an Amy und Rory zu verdrängen. Auch seine Stimmung ändert sich, so wird er gleichgültiger und zeigt fast schon Desinteresse an seiner Umgebung. Außerdem erstellt er eine unsichtbare Plattform weit über der Stadt, auf der er die TARDIS geparkt hat und lebt. Mit der Paternoster Gang hat er einige Freunde dort, wobei besonders Madame Vastra ihn mehrmals aus seinem geistigen Exil zurückholen und in ihre Fälle einbeziehen möchte, was er aber ablehnt. Erst als die Große Intelligenz und das Kindermädchen Clara Oswald auftauchen, kann er sich wieder aufrappeln. Zwar kann er die Große Intelligenz schließlich besiegen, verliert aber (abermals) Clara. Anstatt sich jedoch weiterhin zurückzuziehen, macht er sich auf, um Clara endlich zu finden, und beendet so sein Exil. (The Snowmen) Auf Trenzalore Bei der Untersuchung eines galaktischen Phänomens, gelangen der Doctor und Clara in die Stadt Weihnachten nach Trenzalore. Dort muss der Doctor feststellen, dass sich innerhalb eines Wahrheitsfeldes ein Raum-Zeit-Riss befindet, durch den von den Time Lords Die Frage gestellt wird. Er erkennt, dass es für seine Spezies zu gefährlich wäre zu erscheinen, weil sich über den Planeten eine galaktische Streitmacht formiert hat, die allesamt die Time Lords als größte Feinde betrachten und sie bei ihrem Auftauchen sofort vernichten würden. Um seine Spezies und die Stadt zu schützen, erlegt er sich selbst ein Exil auf Trenzalore auf und verteidigt die Stadt die nächsten 900 Jahre, zusammen mit wenigen Verbündeten. Gegen Ende seines Lebens lässt seine Kraft nach, worauf Clara mit Hilfe seiner TARDIS zu ihm gelangt und schließlich mitansehen muss, wie er sich seinen größten Feinden, den Daleks, entgegenstellen möchte. Sie beantwortet daraufhin Die Frage auf ihre Art und Weise und bittet die Time Lords um Hilfe. Das Verteidigungsexil auf Trenzalore wird mit der Zerstörung der Dalek-Flotte durch den Elften Doctor beendet, welcher sich nach diesem Sieg in seine TARDIS zurückzieht und letztendlich, mit einem neuen Regenerationszyklus der Time Lords ausgestattet, zum Zwölften Doctor regeneriert. (The Time of the Doctor) Der Zwölfte Doctor Als der Doctor im Jahr 1972 in London weilt und es mit Hakuais zu tun bekommt, benutzt er das Telepathische Interface der TARDIS, um die DNA infizierter Menschen wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu bringen. Dies führt zu einer Überlastung der TARDIS, die sie funktionsuntüchtig macht. Der Doctor sitzt fest und lebt eine Zeit lang bei Jessica Collins und ihrer Familie (The Pestilent Heart). Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Ereignisse